All i see are Pine Trees
by Emicatlover123
Summary: Three years have passed since Dipper and Mabel's first summer in gravity falls. Now the 14 year olds must journey back to the little town in Oregon but things have changed as Dipper is decending into depression and who better to cheer him up than the worlds most powerful demon Bill Cipher WARNING! Will contain mention and representation of self harm and Lemon in future chapters.
1. Going back

Alone… That is what Dipper felt at the moment. Alone and without anyone to help him, without the comfort that he desperately needed and wanted.

It felt like all his friends and family members had abandoned him but when he truly fell the lowest…a new door opened to a world completely different from what he expected...

 **FLASHBACK**

"This should protect us from any mind trick or possession Bill may try to do inside the shack" Announced Great uncle Ford as the last piece of unicorn hair was placed around the borders of the Mystery Shack.

" _Well that's a relief."_ thought Dipper as the strange blue runes faded away _"At least that's one problem less."_

But little did they know that a few yards away, in the mindscape, stood the multiverse's most powerful demon planning his next move against the Pines family.

"So if I cant posses anyone inside the Shack I'll just do it from the outside" said Bill Cipher, Master of the mind, as multiple images flashed across his all Seeing Eye looking for the perfect candidate.

"Nope…Too much hair…did her eye just twitch? ... Too obvious…nah … wait a minute…she's perfect" said Bill while laughing in his trademark sinister voice "they aren't going to even know what hit them!"

"See you dorks tomorrow" said Wendy as she opened the door of the Mystery Shack

"Bye Wendy take care" , every one in the room waved goodbye as the young red headed teenager walked outside her working place and into the woods.

It seemed like hours of walking until the Corduroy girl got to the conclusion that she was lost and confusedly so at that.

She could have sworn that she took the same path as in the morning when she came in for work, but by some unknown reason she landed herself in the middle od the Gravity falls forest. Having nothing more than her pocketknife she decided to go back only that she didn't knew how.

After twenty minutes or more she dropped down on a tree thinking how to get out of this one.

"What could I do…? I mean i...i…left my phone back home and I don't know where I am … man this is so fucked up…" Wendy had a hard time looking for answers so much that she didn't notice the world turn gray until she heard a sinister laugh

and a flash of pure white light.

"Looks like you're in quite a spot red!"


	2. A new acquaintance

Chapter two

The young redheaded girl looked in both fascination and terror as a floating triangle approached her, not only that but it was a _talking_ floating triangle.

Wendy could only stutter as Bill approached her and started to talk:

"Looks like I gave you a scare huh Red...did you miss me? Said Bill with a tone that she could have sweared sounded like a smirk.

"I...me…have we met?" tried to say the young Corduroy girl in the most polite, yet scared, tone which only made Bill's ego to grow.

"O I believe we have … though not in _this way"_ Bill reassured "Now lets address the elephant in the room" and with that he made an elephant appear out of nowhere and collapse like a ragdoll on the ground making him laugh.

Wendy could only back way and respond shakily trying not to scream:

"What do you want!?".

"My my my my Red you have injured my feelings … I only want to help" Bill said as he putted one of his hands near his bowtie pretending like if he had been damaged and responded with a fake hurt accent "Aren't we all _friends?"_ At that last word his eye shined with anticipation.

Wendy was now curious as of what the psychotic triangle had just said and continued to ask:

"What do you mean?.

Bill was quick to respond: "As I said before you are in quite a predicament so I could help you in return for a little … _favor"_

"What type of favor?" Intrigued the young redheaded girl tilting her head slightly to the right.

"O… you will know in time…" And with that another flash of pure white light Wendy was back at the mystery shack.


	3. First cut of the season

**A/N Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait I've just started school and a new series (glee) so maybe ill make some fan fiction from my favorite parings (Rory and Sam all the way!) Anyway thank you so much for the amazing reviews and don't forget to leave yours love you and enjoy**

" _DID YOU MISS ME?"_

Chapter three

 _Age: Dipper and Mabel 14._

"Just one cut … that's al I need".

"Dipper?...Dipper hurry up or we´ll miss the bus! "Screamed Mabel on the top of her lungs "Bro Bro come on hurry".

"Coming!" Screamed Dipper back as he putted his blade back into his bag and pulled down his sleeve.

Dipper and Mabel where going back to Gravity Falls for the third time and while this was exiting for Mabel, Dipper was more than a bit paranoid from how he was going to handle the need to … _hurt_ himself … from the multiple scars running across his left arm to the constant aching of his left arm.

" _What if Wendy finds out or gunkle Ford … crap … what am I going to do?" Pounded Dipper as he made his way towards his sister._

-XXX-

The long trip from Piedmont to Gravity Falls was reduced (in Dipper's mind) from the usual 2 hours of bus ride to 20 minutes of unneeded paranoia asking uncountable questions in his mind witch was running faster than light itself.

As expected Grunkle Stan was waiting in the bus stop accompanied by his trusty handyman Soos and surprisingly enough Wendy…

"Wendy, Soos, Grunkle Stan oh its so good to see you guys again". Screamed both Dipper and Mabel in unison as they shared hugs with they're long no see friends and family.

"Hehehe it's nice to see you two again" exclaimed Grunkle Stan as he pulled out of the hug.

"Dudes we´ve missed you" said Soos showing his obvious excitement.

"Sup dorks" stated Wendy sincerely happy to see her friends again.

After quickly catching up they decided it would be best if they went to the mystery shack.

Even thought being partialy guilty of Wierdmaggedon, Grunkle Ford allowed Grunkle Stan to keep running the Mastery Shack because one it was a stable source of income and two it was also the only place where Stan truly felt at home and Ford didn't have the heart to take that away from him.

Once they had settled in the old yet familiar attic and greeting Grunkle Ford both Pines twins decided that it was best if they went to sleep since it had been quite a busy day, however once the lights where off and Mabel was asleep Dipper got up and climbed up to the roof … the only place where he truly felt free (apart from the forest of course) and took out a small, sharp and shiny razor from his bag. It had been 3 days since he last cut yet it felt like an eternity so he razed the blade up to his arm and made a deep red cut in his skin, and so he repeated the process over and over again…


	4. The one that i never managed to say bye

Chapter four

Dipper and Mabel age: 12 years old.

In Stan´s mindscape at the end of Wierdmaggedon.

Bill P.O.V

-¡Wait no! , ¡Name your price Stanley I can give you anything: Money, Fame , power , the entire universe at your fingertips just say it!.

-Sorry kiddo but there is only thing that I love in this world than all of that and that is my family.

I felt how the fire started to consume me as I tried to escape the prison that I was set into, no … this could not be happening … not now when I have everything at my hands.

And so I do the last thing that I would do … Beg

-Wait…just let me say goodbye.

Stanley turned around to look at me curiously:

-To who? , Are you going to say goodbye to all your demon pals?. He looked at me while cracking up.

-No … to someone far more special.

And with that I turn into the human form that I first created when I first entered this dimension.

-To Dipper Pines … your nephew … the one that I never managed to say goodbye to.

Stanley´s expression is of pure shock as the flames cover me and I get to see, for just a second, the face of the only meat bag I felt something for … _my_ favorite meat bag.


End file.
